


[Podfic] Bond/Q: Why Ship It?

by RsCreighton



Series: C4Pods [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Analysis, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, C4Pods, Life-Saving, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychoanalysis, Romance, Sacrifice, Ship Manifesto, Shipping, Slash, Squee, Streaming, Subtext, Why Ship Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Because you ought to. Clearly.





	[Podfic] Bond/Q: Why Ship It?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bond/Q: Why Ship It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575322) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Thank you to Saucery for having blanket permission to do things! <3
> 
> This was recorded for the square Meta on my turn in Connect 4 Podfics with Annapods! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Bond/Q: Why Ship It? 6:01

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMeta%5d%2000Q%20Why%20Ship%20It.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMeta%5d%2000Q%20Why%20Ship%20It.mp3) | **Size:** 5.6 MB | **Duration:** 06:01
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMeta%5d%2000Q%20Why%20Ship%20It.m4b) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 06:01

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Royalty Free Music: New Dawn from www.bensound.com


End file.
